An important feature in modem work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.), is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. One or more of these modules may be used to monitor and collect work data for the associated work machine. The work data collected by on-board data collection systems are typically transferred from the work machine to the off-board system through manual download operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,968 (“the '968 patent”) discloses a device for loading and moving loads, for example, a wheeled loader, track type loader, shovel loader, crane, scraper, back hoe, etc., that is equipped with various sensors for determining when a load is being moved and what the weight and volume of the load is. The data from the sensor is buffered and supplied to a microprocessor. This is done for a period of time as the operator uses the loading device. The data accumulated for each load moved by the operator is used to determine the efficiency of the operator in using the device. A display provides the operator with various information regarding the load being moved, such as its weight and volume, or the total weight and volume of several loads delivered to a particular location, etc. The same display can be used to provide data regarding the efficiency and productivity of the operator during a work period. A printer is also provided to print out the data.
Although the '968 patent discloses a device for accumulating, displaying, and printing information regarding the load being moved, and there are known on-board systems for collecting work data, the device disclosed in the '968 patent and these known systems do not index the collected work data to operator identification data at the work machine and automatically transmit the indexed work data and operator identification data to an off-board system. Further, the off-board systems do not receive the indexed work data and the operator identification data and performing operator utilization metrics based on the indexed work data.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain disclosed embodiments may solve one or more of the problems set forth above.